custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Volx
Volx is a toa of Lightning, and a member of the Toa Team Toa Sphera. She bears the Mask of Electricity, Voltum. Biography Not much is known about her life as a Matoran. She worked in a facility for powering the rest of the city, and she worked there as a manager, and one-time only as a battery. She later commented about being a battery as "The worst job on the planet, like being used up by a pair of conductive tubes". It is unknown how did she turn into a Toa, but there are guesses about the same way Luwen turned into a Toa, by finding her Toa Stone, and a small fragment of Nui Stone. However, unlike Luwen, she didn't sacrificed her Toa power to grow the jungle, instead, she helped in the southern parts of Sphera Nui, where the other Toa can't control or enter. She was part of the team that went after Noriz to recover Ignika, and was a major part of the group, as she was the one who defeated Noriz. Abilities and Behaviour Volx, as a Toa of Lightning and Electricity, was one of the best fighters since he had access to all of her elemental powers. This make her one of the most powerful beings, but her most dangerous weakness is that if she is exposed to large bodies of water, she could kill herself and anything in that body. Her other important weakness was that if she get very emotional, she would blow up, paralyzing or killing anything 20x20x20 mio area, including herself, because of electron waves released by her mask. As the result of this, she is very cold and has a cold heart, even if she didn't want to. Powers and Equipment Powers As a Toa of Lightning, she has some powers of lightning elemental power, along with her Kanohi, Voltum. Elemental Powers * Like most of the Vo-Matoran and Toa, Volx' body acts like a moving battery, due to a electron reserve found in her body. However, Volx' reserve is significantly smaller. * Absorbing, Controlling, and Unleashing electric shocks, lightnings, and blasts. * They can create an electric shield and forcefield around a certain area. * Imanue against all electric shocks, including lightning. * Using electricity to shock or paralyze others. Kanohi Powers * Almost all metal objects can act as wires for her. * She can sense others' thoughts because of the electro-magnetic field created by brains. However, she can't decode the thoughts, meaning she can only sense them, and not read them. * Some part of her mask uses her inner reserve to locate all electro-magnetic fields around her. * She can use electricity to magnetize other objects. * She can send false electro-magnetic palses to others, making it seem like false thoughts, however, the result is quite random, and not always the result needed. Equipment and Mask Her Kanohi is the Mask Voltum. She doesn't use most of her powers, as the Lightning Matoran rules or the Toa Code wouldn't allow it. As the result, some of her most powerful moves and actions cannot be done. She has Electron Rod as her primary melee weapon, or low-ranged power-based weapon. As she got them when becoming a Toa, she likes her Electron Rod more than other weapons she ever wielded. As her secondary weapon, she wields Twin Vo-Blasters, created when she accidentally fell into the Outer Pit with the Kanohi Ignika. She uses them as her chain long-ranged weapon. However, the weapon accuracy is very low, due to it firing electricity beams.Category:ToaCategory:Toa of LightningCategory:User:C-M12000